


G's First Meeting with John Rahway

by Mswriter07



Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie.  The team is preparing for the jewelry store heist and Gordon meets John Rahway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells for being a quick beta and helping me reach the word count. :)

G’s First Meeting with John Rahway SFF prompt - Gordon and John’s first meeting. (G/John)

 

Gordon Cozier, master bank robber extraordinaire, stopped by a coffee shop near Jake and Lily’s hotel so he could get his usual cup of black coffee to go. He was skimming the front page of the LA Times when a customer ran out of the shop, waving his arms and yelling, “Stop!”

Gordon glanced up and saw a charcoal suit and a shock of blonde hair disappear into a keyless entry car, without the entry mechanism. Gordon was impressed when he saw a silver Dodge Charger spin around and off it shot back down the street. Gordon was curious about the car thief and he decided he’d put a word out that he and Ghost wanted to talk to the man - if he was a local at all. He found his mood improved over that thought.

He took his coffee and paper down the street to the hotel and went inside and up to their VIP section. After he got comfortable at a small round table, Ghost came up to him in street clothes and Ghost asked, “What happened? You’re smiling.”

Gordon smirked and said, “I found who we’re looking for. He actually stole a Charger without the entry mechanism about five minutes ago outside the coffee shop.”

“So that’s the noise I heard. You got some ears to the ground looking for this guy before he disappears.”

“Don’t worry Ghost. I won’t lose him.” Gordon said as he took a drink of his coffee and went back to the paper. 

“Have we seen this person before?”

“Nope today’s the first time I’ve seen him and I only saw his suit and hair.”

“Just make it quick. We need an extra person for the jewelry store.” Ghost shot back as he walked down the stairs.

Gordon chose to ignore Ghost for the time-being as he was thinking of a quick way to find the car thief. He decided he'd try and lay some bait - his pearlescent navy Lamborghini out in the open for him. With that thought in mind he grinned and finished his paper. A couple of hours later it was lunch time and Gordon took himself out to lunch. He parked where he could see the car from all angles from the diner and he he seated himself in a middle booth. The waitress brought him coffee and he ordered a sandwich and chips.

A few moments later another body appeared in the booth and had a Cheshire grin on their face. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
Gordon looked up and saw the chiselled jaw and a smirk curving the Cupid’s bow. Gordon almost spit out his coffee but he swallowed hard and had to catch his breath. After Gordon finished clearing his throat and taking a more composed sip of his coffee he asked, “What do you mean what am I doing?”

“That Lamborghini is a bit too nice to be parked in the parking lot for this diner. I know what you want and I’d be more than happy to show you my skills but it’s not fun when it’s obvious.” 

“First off introductions then I can give you a new plan, something more interesting than jacking my car.” Gordon said.

“John Rahway. Car thief extraordinaire.” John said as he eyed the man across from him and held his hand out for Gordon to shake and Gordon took his hand firmly in his before he went back to eating his lunch. 

“Gordon Cozier, master thief and taker.” Gordon introduced as he noticed the gleam in John’s eye. The amusement and heat he was feeling was definitely new for him. He hoped Ghost didn’t mind the possible demotion if John was as good as he thought. 

“So what do you _take_?” John asked licking his lips as he stole a chip off of Gordon’s plate.

“Anything I _want_.” Gordon smirked and John squirmed in his seat getting the idea he was next on the list of things Gordon Cozier was going to take and he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would. 

The tables were turning and John had to loosen his tie so he could breathe better. Once he felt more composed he asked, “So what’s this challenge you have planned for me?”

“Well we have a job planned and we need someone who’s good with entry and exits. You seem to know your way around a car system.” Gordon said matter of factly as he motioned for more coffee. He hoped this John Rahway would take the job as it would at least entertain him to have new blood in the group - the others could deal. 

“And what makes you think I’ll help with this job?” John asked as he leaned over the table to get closer to Gordon, gauge his reaction to his proximity. 

“Whatever the take is you get a fifth of it.” Gordon enticed not wavering in his posture as he watched John pull himself back up.

“So who’s car do you want me to steal?” John asked as he leaned his elbows on the table and propped his chin on his hands.

“My colleague’s car. We’ll drive by his place and then you’ll be on the clock.”

“You make this too easy.” John grinned.

“I do, do I?” Gordon asked as he finished off his sandwich.

“Drop me off and let me do a little reconnaissance and I’ll show you want I can do. I’ll pick up your entire teams wheels and then we can meet where I put them.”

“I like your plan and it would be a nice game to play. Here’s my number,” Gordon wrote his initial and then his number before giving it to John. “Text me when you finished with a meeting place.”  
“Will do and you should definitely drive your Land Rover. It fits you better.” John disappeared with a smirk and Gordon was left with his jaw slack and his dick hard as a rock. The meeting would be interesting indeed if John Rahway succeeded but...

_Who was playing who? How long had the GQ model been watching them, him before appearing out of nowhere? Gordon definitely had questions for this John Rahway._

~~FIN~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to G’s First Meeting with John Rahway NC-17 G/John

 

Two months after the jewelry heist went wrong with Ghost being caught on the fire escape, well wrong if you asked AJ, Jake, and Jesse. John and Gordon thought differently as it left a space right next to Gordon open and the team, without prodding from either of the men, put John in that spot. They found he worked well with Gordon and they naturally looked to him for leadership. John and Gordon shared a look over their whiskey glasses and kept their thoughts to themselves.

The team were set for a while and no other robberies were planned for the foreseeable future so they went about their day to day jobs. Jake and AJ worked the hotel and patrons and Jesse decided to take a roadtrip on his Ducati motorcycle. John and Gordon had very different plans for how to spend their off time. Gordon’s penthouse was a good place to start - the view, the private pool, and a bed that almost filled Gordon’s bedroom.

Their relationship had started the same week they met for the first time - John toying with Gordon delaying his heists to one a day until he had six cars in his garage. He knew what they were feeling and knew anticipation would push away any nerves they had when it came to the other. The sex started in the kitchen of John’s home and eventually they made it to the bedroom. Gordon enjoyed their trysts and couldn’t find anything wrong with enjoying the flesh of his lover as he brought out his orgasms with as little nuzzling his neck and massaging the front of his slacks. 

John could believe he’d found a lover that delved into so many of his kinks without even asking or realizing what a turn on they were to him. Really all they had to do what lock gazes for longer than ten seconds and John would want to shove Gordon against a wall and have a go at him or the other way around - they found they weren’t picky. Now was one of those times of trying to get away from the younger members so they could go screw each other’s brains out, preferably in Gordon’s pool.

“Hey John? You want to go get something to eat?” AJ asked as he ran his fingers through his hair before he put his hat back on.

“I’m good. G’s needing to meet with me about a possible job.”

“Okay. See ya later.” AJ replied as he sulked off. He had tried to get John’s attention but it seemed John kept his focus on Gordon. 

John moved to the door and grabbed his suit jacket as he motioned to G he was leaving. G would meet him back at the house as soon as he got Jake and Jesse settled - he didn’t like that he took on the father role of the group but on the bright side John was the mom. With that thought Gordon excused himself with a grin on his face and headed towards his Land Rover. The drive back was playing havoc on his hard on with motor purring under his seat. John had been messing with his cars again but Gordon didn’t mind it at all. It seemed all a part of their seduction techniques. He parked the car next to John’s Porsche Carrera and took the elevator up to his penthouse floor. 

He unlocked his door and was greeted by John lounging outside on one of the pool loungers. He noticed scotch glasses full, a decanter sitting close by and a bottle in John’s hand. He stripped out of his suit and joined John out on the balcony. Gordon crawled over John’s body and he whispered as he kissed along John’s jaw to his earlobe, “Bloody hell love. You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

John grinned and stretched his neck to give Gordon more room and he said, “Only with pleasure.”

“You’re doing a fine job of it.” Gordon said as he swiped his tongue over the shell of John’s ear.

“You too.” John gasped.

Gordon found the latch to release so they were laying flat and John wrapped his leg over Gordon’s thighs. Gordon looked over his lover stretched out below him and he couldn’t help but roll his hips against John’s. “Fuck!”

“Right here, right now.” John said.

“Are you ready?”

“Been ready all day G and you know it.” John groaned as Gordon ground down harder on his erection.

“So you’ve been using my gift?” Gordon said with a chuckle.

“I’ll be using it solo if you don’t hurry up.” John groaned as he reached under himself to reposition the plug so that he hit his prostate everytime he clenched his cheeks together. 

“Cheeky.” Gordon said fondly as he carded his fingers through a few curls John let grow. Gordon reached for the small bottle by their drinks and poured some into his hand so he could cover his erection in slick. “Take it out slowly.” Gordon instructed.

John pulled on the ring that rested outside and felt edges rub his insides just right. He worked the plug out and dropped it onto a towel he brought outside and opened himself back up for Gordon to claim what was his. Gordon sunk himself deep inside John’s ass and John canted his hips enough to get Gordon to hit his prostate with every thrust.   
Gordon and John met thrust for thrust and Gordon gripped the arm rails as he pounded into John. John’s fingers gripped at Gordon’s strong back and he rode out the intense waves of pleasure trying to keep the noises to a modest sound level but failed as Gordon kept pounding his prostate. 

They shared kisses and John started to clench around Gordon’s shaft wanting Gordon to come first. The ploy seemed to work as Gordon bit into John’s shoulder as he exploded inside John’s body. The bite set John off and as he came all over their chests and stomachs, his ass milked Gordon dry.

A few minutes later, Gordon came to still inside John, and said, “Fucking hell love. That was beautiful.”

John just smiled and sucked on Gordon’s tongue making a whole heap of promises as to what would come next.


End file.
